Enlazados
by AJ Dark
Summary: Una poción siempre puede ser peligrosa y tener efectos secundarios, pero cuando además la toma la persona equivocada puede ser terrible. Hermione y Draco se encuentran unidos en contra de su voluntad. One-shoot de tres capítulos. Contiene Lemon.
1. De notitas y aulas vacías

Hola!

Aquí estoy entre actualización y actualización de _Cuando arde el hielo_ no tengo muy claro por qué me dio el punto de hacer este One-Shoot que, finalmente quedará en dos capítulos porque creo que si no se hará muy largo.

Espero que os guste, ¡lo cierto es que me estoy divirtiendo escribiendolo!

Besos y saludos

**AJ**

**Disclamer:** Todo esto le pertenece a JK R, yo solo lo tomo prestado.

* * *

Draco Malfoy era sin género de duda la prueba viviente del retraso mental que produce la endogamia. Estúpidos aristócratas, tanta obsesión con la sangre pura les había llevado a _esto _pensó mirando al rubio, cada vez estaba más convencida de que era idiota. ¿No veían acaso que estaban haciendo flaco favor a la sangre mágica? Aquello parecía generacional, cada nueva rama del árbol genealógico era más inútil que la anterior, no quería ni pensar a donde podía llegar el mundo mágico con los posibles descendientes de los Malfoy. Resopló una vez más y le miró sacudiendo la cabeza alucinada.

— Por más que lo intento no soy capaz de entender cómo puedes ser tan idiota Malfoy.

— Cállate Granger — gruñó.

— Te dije que no lo hicieras maldita sea — Hermione se pasó la mano por la frente frotándosela distraídamente.

— Yo no acepto órdenes de nadie, menos de impuras como tú.

La castaña bufó y se sentó en el suelo negando con la cabeza.

— Desde luego esto será terrorífico si tengo que pasarlo así.

— ¿Eso crees? — El rubio la miró asesinándola con aquellos fríos ojos grises — Soy yo quien está en esta situación pegado a ti, estúpida _sangre sucia._

— Lo que tú digas Malfoy .

Era mejor no escucharle, empezaba a dolerle la cabeza con sus quejidos, llevaba al menos diez minutos refunfuñando y maldiciendo como un energúmeno, condenado niño caprichoso y consentido.

_Bien Hermione, piensa._ No por nada era la bruja más inteligente de su generación, para todo hay una salida, si se habían metido en aquel lío podrían salir, solo hacía falta encontrar el modo.

_FLASHBACK _

— Es uno de nuestros nuevos inventos Hermione — George tomó el pequeño saquito de color bermellón y un folleto del mismo tamaño de no más de tres páginas.

— Instrucciones incorporadas — Añadió Fred.

— Para que no haya error posible — Acabó George.

— Desde la última vez… — Continuaba su gemelo

— Decidimos que era necesario — Terminó el otro con un ligero carraspeo.

— ¿Última vez? — Hermione frunció el ceño mirando los inocentes rostros de ambos Weasley.

— Error de cálculo — Dijo George.

— Nada que no pudiera arreglarse — La tranquilizó Fred.

— Ahora está totalmente solucionado — Soltaron ambos.

— Es absolutamente seguro Hermione — Siguió George.

— ¿Pondríamos en peligro a nuestra bruja favorita? — Terminó Fred.

La castaña parpadeó mirando el pequeño folleto y sopesando el saco de ingredientes con su mano derecha. _Enlázados_ leyó. Suspirando pensó que debía estar completamente loca para acceder a aquello, pero la apuesta con Ginny había sido clara. La pelirroja había besado a Harry y ahora era su turno. Tenía que _atarse _a Ron, Ginny estaba completamente convencida de que un fin de semana unida a su hermano sería más que suficiente para que éste mandara al cuerno a Lavender y se atreviera a declararse a Hermione. La castaña quería morirse de la vergüenza y más que le pesaría cuando Ronald se diera cuenta del lío en el que le iba a meter. ¿En qué demonios estaba pensando cuando accedió a aquello? Bueno, lo cierto es que al ver las miradas que Harry lanzaba a la pequeña de los Weasley y sabiendo como sabía que ella llevaba toda la vida enamorada de su amigo, no pudo evitar empujar a la chica a los brazos de Harry cuando vio la oportunidad. No se arrepentía, ambos parecían brillar con luz propia desde entonces. Abrió el folleto y leyó las instrucciones que decían como hacer la poción y el momento adecuado para su uso, seguido de los efectos secundarios y los problemas que podían surgir de ello.

— ¿Desinhibición? ¿Excitación intensa?

— Vamos vamos todo ha pasado el control de calidad Hermione — Fred la empujaba sutilmente de la cintura hacia la puerta — Es hora de que vuelvas. Ya nos lo agradecerás.

_FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

— Cuando os pille os lo voy a agradecer a base de bien — masculló la chica mirando de reojo a Malfoy que estaba a punto de darse de cabezazos contra la pared y matar a las últimas neuronas que le hacían evitar ser unicelular. _Dale fuerte_, pensó en un arrebato perverso. Así lo mismo acaba el problema.

— No puedo creerlo — Seguía murmurando Malfoy — Pegado a una sangre sucia… ¡y no cualquiera joder! ¿Por qué tenías que ser tú? — Se frotó la cara— Si mi padre se entera me matará para purificarme o algo así — parecía tan desesperado que casi le dio pena. Casi. Porque se tuvo que contener para no matarlo cuando el chico siguió hablando — es asqueroso, si tengo que volver a tocarte necesitaré que me metan en cuarentena o algo.

La cara de Hermione se endureció y dejó de tenerle lástima. Era despreciable.

— ¡Cállate de una vez Malfoy! — El chico obedeció, más por la sorpresa que por las palabras. La bruja emanaba furia por todos los poros de su piel. — No me dejas pensar — bajó el tono de voz y se sentó enredando dos dedos en un mechón de su pelo y jugando con el rizo una y otra vez — ¡El folleto! — Se incorporó y se acercó a la puerta de la sala en la que estaban escondidos, en cuanto intentó salir un tirón como de un _Depulso_ la arrastró hasta el Slytherin que frenó el impacto con sus manos. Chocó contra su pecho, su espalda completamente pegada al chico, su trasero encajado entre las caderas de él y de pronto un terrible calor comenzó en la parte baja de su estómago, como un punto latente que palpitó con el contacto. El olor mentolado de Malfoy la envolvió y su respiración acarició su oreja y su cuello. El calor se extendió de golpe con un estallido cuya onda expansiva llegó a cada terminación nerviosa de su cuerpo. Le oyó tragar saliva y algo pulsó entre sus nalgas, escuchó lo que parecía un gemido escapar de entre los labios del Slytherin y todo su vello se erizó en respuesta, involuntariamente su cuerpo se removió buscando más de aquel contacto y él se arqueó casi imperceptiblemente, frotando la dureza de su entrepierna contra ella que, incapaz de contenerlo, fue quien gimió ahora temblando. Los dedos de Malfoy se clavaban en los brazos de Hermione que seguía sujetando y tras inspirar con brusquedad la empujó con firmeza lejos de él y se apartó como si se hubiera quemado.

_Mierda._

Draco se miró las temblorosas manos con los ojos desorbitados. _Por Salazar_ su cuerpo estaba tan tenso como una cuerda de acero, _aquella _parte de su anatomía se estiraba reclamando atención, pujando contra la prisión de tela que suponían en aquel momento sus pantalones ¿Qué demonios había sido eso? Tragó saliva sin querer mirar a Granger. No podía enfrentarse a ella, por mojigata que fuera no era estúpida y la había escuchado gemir cuando él se frotó en su trasero impúdicamente. Además no le había apartado, _Merlín se apiadara de ellos,_ más bien se arqueaba para sentir más de él. _Estaba jodido._

_Desinhibición… Excitación intensa_

Aquellas palabras se repetían en la cabeza de Hermione una y otra vez como un réquiem constante. _Estaba jodida._ Sola, con la única compañía de la persona que más la odiaba y a la que más odiaba, condenada a pasar pegada a él todo el tiempo que durara el efecto de la odiosa poción y caliente como una antorcha prendida. Tenía que ser Ron quien estuviera allí, pero ante todo pronóstico había sido Draco Malfoy quien tuvo que destrozar sus planes y, que dios la ayudara, en realidad no le importaría que él volviera a tocarla.

_FLASHBACK_

Ya tenía la poción le había costado dos semanas enteras terminarla y trazar un plan. Había mezclado la poción con cerveza de mantequilla y escondido la botella junto con dos copas en una de las aulas vacías del tercer piso. Una vez lista la primera parte de su plan había bajado a clase de Historia de la Magia. Se sentó con Neville en una de las primeras filas mientras Harry y Ron lo hacían al final de la clase, relativamente cerca de donde Malfoy y su séquito se ubicaban habitualmente. Aunque últimamente el rubio estaba más raro de lo normal, casi siempre solo y apartado, no jugaba Quiddich, no parecía interesado en meterse con Harry… Hermione escribió una nota a Ron pidiéndole que se reuniera con ella después de clase en el aula abandonada y la mandó con un encantamiento hasta el final de la sala. Lo que ella no imaginaba es que la nota le llegó a Draco quien, aburrido como estaba últimamente y con las tensiones que soportaba cada día, encontró divertida la forma tan sencilla que le había caído literalmente del cielo para incordiar a Granger por lo que sería probablemente la última vez.

Hermione llegó la primera y sirvió la bebida con una sonrisa divertida, ¿Quién sabía? Tal vez podrían contar a sus nietos una buena historia de cómo comenzaron juntos. Y así la encontró Draco, con una sonrisa complacida en el rostro y bebiendo un largo trago de cerveza de mantequilla.

— Vaya que amable por tu parte _sangresucia_ — Se acercó a la perpleja muchacha y antes de que ella pudiera reaccionar tomó la otra copa y la acercó a sus labios.

— ¡No! ¡Malfoy no te bebas eso!

Él arqueó una de sus aristocráticas cejas y con el único afán de molestarla se bebió de un trago el contenido de la copa sonriendo maliciosamente.

_FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

— Tenemos que salir de aquí Malfoy — Susurró ella visiblemente incómoda.

El asintió con brusquedad, incapaz de pronunciar una palabra, ni tan siquiera podía insultar a la chica, concentrado como estaba en controlar su cuerpo que parecía querer revelarse. Ella carraspeo — No podemos alejarnos y tenemos que entrar a la torre de Gryffindor — Sonaba cansada — No sé cómo hacerlo.

— Creí que no viviría para escuchar eso Granger

No pudo resistirse a contestar y ella le miró y le sacó la lengua con una pequeña sonrisa. Draco tragó con fuerza y apartó la vista cuando las ganas de sonreírle en respuesta le golpearon como un ariete tratando de derribar las compuertas de su contención.

— No voy a entrar en la guarida de los leones Granger.

Ella resopló con frustración.

— Allí está el folleto Malfoy.

— ¿Acaso no lo has leído ya?

— Si pero…

— ¿Y decía algo de cómo salir de este lío?

— No exactamente pero…

— ¿Instrucciones de algún tipo?

— Lo cierto es que no…

— Entonces ¿Para qué quieres el dichoso folleto?

Ella empalideció y su voz salió en un susurro

— Efectos secundarios.

— ¿Cómo? — Apenas entendió el murmullo de la chica

— Efectos secundarios — dijo alzando la voz.

Él la miró pasmado.

— ¿Efectos secundarios?

Ella empezó a tener un ligero tic en el ojo.

— ¿Necesitas que te lo deletree Malfoy?

— Esto es simplemente genial.

— ¿Te recuerdo de quien es la culpa?

—Obviamente tuya Granger. SI no fueras por ahí intentando hechizar a la gente nada de esto hubiera pasado.

—¡Eres un idiota! — Exclamó furiosa — ¡Yo no intenté hechizarte!

— Si vuelves hacia atrás comprobarás que dije "Hechizando a la gente" sabelotodo, no a mi —Se encogió de hombros — lo triste es que tengas que recurrir a Sortilegios Weasley para liarte con la comadreja. Aunque siendo tú — La miró con claro disgusto — Entiendo que ni el pobretón patético de Weasley se fije en ti. Me pregunto — continuó sin darse cuenta de cómo la joven aferraba la varita — que fue lo que le hiciste al gorila de Krum.

— ¿Gorila? Vaya Malfoy, creo recordar que cuando se sentaba en tu mesa en Slytherin te paseabas como más hinchado que un pavo porque el famoso Viktor Krum compartía tus desayunos diarios.

El enrojeció y la miró con odio.

— Eso fue antes de que el muy idiota decidiera aparecer contigo en el baile — se estremeció como si le repugnara la sola idea — un traidor a la sangre no merece sentarse en nuestra mesa.

— _¡Expulso!_

Antes de ser consciente de lo que hacía, Hermione apuntó con su varita y lanzó el hechizo que mandó a Malfoy varios metros hacia atrás y lo dejó tirado en el suelo. Si hubiera pensado sin dejarse llevar por la rabia no lo habría hecho, porque al separarse, el encantamiento que los unía tiró de ella con brusquedad y la impulsó violentamente hacia él. Cayó a plomo sobre el cuerpo tendido del rubio que dejó escapar el aire de golpe al sentir a Hermione sobre él.

— ¡Estúpida… _sangre… sucia_! — resolló intentando llenar de aire sus pulmones — ¡Apártate joder! — Ella parecía no escuchar, la sentía respirar, tenía sus senos incrustados en el pecho, su aliento acariciaba su cuello y sus labios húmedos, como si los hubiera lamido con anterioridad, rozaban su pálida y sensible piel — Mierda.

Ella también sintió la electricidad que crepitaba entre los dos, no podía moverse, si lo hacía mucho se temía que sería para cometer la mayor equivocación de su vida pero Malfoy no parecía darse cuenta de ello. En realidad él solo podía pensar en cómo su cuerpo estaba respondiendo una vez más ante la cercanía del de Granger y por nada del mundo quería verse en la misma situación.

— Quitate de encima.

Su voz era fría y tensa, en ella podía leerse una clara y firme amenaza. Hermione tragó saliva y se movió rozando su mejilla con la de Malfoy, su olor, el tacto de su piel, el sonido de su respiración, el calor que emanaba de su cuerpo… era demasiado, la castaña se mordió los labios aguantándose un gemido y se incorporó levemente. Sus ojos se cruzaron y de nuevo la electricidad rasgó el espacio entre ellos.

— Malfoy…

— ¡Qué te apartes! — Gritó fuera de sí, asustado por el modo en que sus manos temblaban por la necesidad de tocarla.

— ¡Eres un imbécil! ¿Acaso crees que quiero estar cerca de ti hurón arrogante?

— Claro que quieres — dijo con todo el asco del que fue capaz, que no era demasiado dada la situación — pero me resulta vomitivo que me toques así que levántate.

—¡Te odio! — Se removió dispuesta a darle un guantazo, se merecía un buen puñetazo en toda esa odiosa nariz.

— ¡No te muevas! — Pero ella estaba cegada por el enfado y se echó sobre él dispuesta a arrancarle los ojos — ¡Joder Granger!

Hermione se congeló cuando una de las manos de Draco apuñó su pelo introduciéndose bajo él a la altura de su nuca y la otra aferró su cadera clavando sus dedos en la firme carne de la chica.

— Te avisé Granger — la voz de Malfoy era ronca, se había convertido en un susurro oscuro cargado de deseo — Maldita sea…

Se incorporó a la vez que atraía la cabeza de la castaña hacia sí mismo y sus bocas colisionaron. Fue un beso violento y despiadado, Draco mordió sus labios, tirando del inferior, clavando sus perfectos dientes en el con fuerza hasta que ella se abrió dejando paso a su perversa lengua que saqueó su húmeda cavidad sin darle apenas tregua, saboreando su misma esencia, obligándola a responder. Y ella lo hizo. El beso se transformó en una lucha por el poder, daban y recibían por igual, hicieron el amor con sus bocas, perdidos en el tiempo, que ya no importaba para ninguno de los dos. Ella gimió cuando los dedos de Draco rozaron el borde de su jersey y tiraron del bajo de su camisa sacándola del confinamiento de su falda e introduciéndose bajo la tela hasta tocar la calidez de su cuerpo. Piel contra piel, aquella caricia brusca les dejó sin aliento. Ambos jadearon aunque el sonido quedó ahogado por sus bocas. Hermione se colocó a horcajadas en los muslos de Malfoy y él se incorporó hasta quedar sentado, soltando su pelo y deslizando la mano por su nuca acariciando la piel hasta su garganta. Pasó el pulgar sobre su pulso, deleitándose con los frenéticos latidos y flexionó los dedos alrededor del cuello, profundizando aún más en aquel beso que parecía ser incapaz de saciarles. Ella gimió y él se tragó el sonido, enardecido por el movimiento de las caderas de ella sobre las suyas, la castaña se aferro al pelo del rubio, tironeando con desesperación, anclándole a su boca mientras sus piernas le rodeaban para acercarse más a aquella dureza por la que su mismo centro palpitaba ardiente, húmedo, necesitado de atención. Draco dejó su cuello y ambas manos tiraron de la ropa de la chica que se dejaba desnudar sin resistencia, el jersey salió por la cabeza y ambos lanzaron un quejido al separar sus labios, suspiraron al volver a unirse y pronto, con un tirón de Malfoy, los botones de la camisa de Hermione salieron lanzados por todos lados, poco les importó, ella tiró de la ropa del chico mientras él se llenaba las palmas con aquellos pechos llenos y firmes cuyos pezones se endurecían bajo su tacto pese a encontrarse aún escondidos tras el sostén de algodón. Ella se quedó mortalmente quieta y por un instante Draco maldijo en varios idiomas pensando que le iba a apartar, pero ella solo cerró los ojos saboreando el momento, mordiéndose los labios cuando las palmas de él rozaban sus doloridas puntas que clamaban por sentir el calor de su piel. Buscó su boca y abrió los ojos sin vergüenza ni pudor, mirando los plateados orbes de Draco cuyas pupilas dilatas cubrían casi todo el iris.

— Necesito… yo…

— Si — él rodeó su cuerpo buscando el broche del sujetador.

— Malfoy…

— Ssssch — La beso con más suavidad mientras desabrochaba aquella prenda que ambos empezaban a odiar — está bien — mordió su labio y pasó la punta de la lengua por el borde, delineándolo con una húmeda caricia — yo sé qué necesitas — su voz era espesa y gutural — te lo voy a dar.

Retiró la tela y miró. Cuando sintió arder los pulmones se dio cuenta de que había dejado de respirar e inhalo con brusquedad. _Joder_. ¿Quién iba a pensar que tras aquella ropa demasiado grande podría encontrar semejante diosa? Sus pechos se veían turgentes, altos y redondos, justo para encajar en sus manos, coronados con unos pezones oscuros, enhiestos y firmes que rogaban las caricias de sus dedos. Su vientre plano, su pequeña cintura que se curvaba para dar paso a aquellas caderas que dibujaban un vaivén sobre sus ingles capaz de hacerle perder el escaso control con que contaba en aquellos momentos. Temblando los acarició con los nudillos, sintiendo su pulsante erección crecer ante el gemido que escapó de sus enrojecidos labios. Aquello era un error, lo sabía, su mente trataba de avisarle que debía parar, pero su instinto más primario era quien tenía el control y a él le importaban una mierda la sangre y los principios. Las manos de la castaña desgarraban su camisa tras haber quitado de en medio la túnica y cuando consiguió sacarla se pegó a su pecho y el contacto de ambos disparó los ya embotados sentidos de los jóvenes. El mundo se paró sobre su eje y cuando volvió a girar todo era distinto.

Las manos de ella buscaban el cierre de su pantalón, las de él levantaban la falda con rudeza, ella rozó la punta de su miembro con los dedos y él soltó un gruñido animal desde el fondo de su garganta antes de derribarla contra el suelo dejándola con la espalda sobre la piedra, ella resopló de la sorpresa pero él no le dio tiempo a quejarse por su brusquedad, devoró de nuevo su boca con desesperación, levantando su falda. Rompió la barrera que le separaba de su húmeda femineidad y ella abrió las piernas para él sin pensar. Su expeditivo dedo dio una pasada entre sus labios y cerró los ojos al sentir la humedad que rezumaba de su centro. Iba a explotar, sabía que iba a hacerlo, aquello estaba sacándolo completamente fuera de sí.

— Necesito… déjame entrar, déjame… por favor.

Si alguna duda hubiera tenido la castaña se habría evaporado ante aquella orden suplicante, pero no tenía dudas, se aferró a él con brazos y piernas y gimoteó cuando se rozaron íntimamente.

— Draco…

Ella susurró su nombre, con sus labios pegados a su oreja y el rodeó su cuerpo para abrazarla, acariciando su espalda con las yemas de los dedos, hundió la cara en el hueco de su hombro y lamió su clavícula gimiendo ante su sabor. Durante un ínfimo instante todo pareció ralentizarse, sus labios se buscaron, sus miradas se anclaron una a la otra y el cuerpo de Draco se tensó antes de embestir el de Hermione en un profundo envite que la hizo gritar. La boca del slytherin amortiguó el sonido y tras un latido todo se descontroló. El dolor que sintió la castaña pronto dio paso a un desgarrador placer que no entendía ni podía controlar, se agarró a Malfoy y se dejó llevar por sus expertas manos, él entraba y salía de su cuerpo arrancando gemidos y suspiros, regalándole los suyos propios una y otra vez, una embestida, una caricia, un beso… Se unieron en el más íntimo de los abrazos, olvidando el odio mutuo, transformándolo en el deseo más visceral, en el más puro anhelo. No parecían saciarse el uno del otro, los besos se volvían más violentos, las caricias más rudas y los envites más bruscos y profundos. Sus cuerpos sudorosos se frotaban al igual que sus bocas mientras ellos se elevaban por encima de todo, por encima de ellos mismos, dejando que sus instintos hablaran por ellos hasta que en el punto más alto algo se soltó y ambos cayeron a la vez, juntos, en una caída libre de placer que les dejó temblorosos y saciados, débiles, expuestos y muertos de miedo ante lo que acababa de pasar.

Parpadearon tratando de deshacerse de las últimas volutas de la bruma del deseo que empezaba a disiparse y se miraron incrédulos.

Draco estaba aterrado, porque no había tenido sexo con Granger, no se había tirado a una sangre sucia bajo los efectos secundarios de aquella extraña poción, no. Había hecho el amor a Hermione Granger con una desesperación y una pasión que nunca antes había conocido y ahora que la tempestad había pasado y llegaba la calma en lugar de sentirse horrorizado y asqueado por lo que había hecho, lo único en lo que podía pensar era en que quería volver a hacerlo una y otra vez.

Hermione estaba aterrada porque había sido su primera vez, porque le había entregado su virginidad y su pureza a su más acérrimo antagonista, a la persona a la que más había odiado y la que más la odiaba y en lugar de sentirse horrorizada y asqueada por lo que había hecho, lo único en lo que podía pensar era en que quería volver a hacerlo una y otra vez.

En el más absoluto silencio se separaron y se vistieron. Tuvieron que hacer _Reparo_ en varias prendas que estaban completamente destrozadas y cuando acabaron, una sonrojada Hermione y un atormentado Draco salieron del aula sin volver a mirarse. Tenían que conseguir deshacer el efecto de aquella poción, fuera como fuese.


	2. Rumores y verdades

No tarde ¿No?

Lo cierto es que me he animado demasiado y me temo que voy a necesitar un capítulo más para terminar ¿Os parece?

**Nurf**: ¿Qué puedo decir? Hay que aprovechar los momentos en que una esta productiva porque nunca sabes cuando dejarás de estarlo! Me alegra que te guste, yo me lo pasé bien escribiéndolo y es lo importante al final, ¡disfrutar!

**Sailor mercuri o neptune**: Estos chicos que fogosos ¿No? xD Los efectos secundarios es lo que tienen... Los gemelos son un poco especiales!

Saludos y besos

**AJ**

**Disclamer**: Todo el mundo de Harry Potter, personajes, decorados etc etc etc forma parte de la prodigiosa imaginación de JK R. Yo solo lo utilizo para jugar.

* * *

Rumores y verdades

Caminaron por los desiertos pasillos, por desgracia, las clases ya habían terminado y andar juntos sin que nadie se quedara pasmado al ver la imagen que ambos componían era un imposible. Ver a Hermione Granger y a Draco Malfoy compartiendo el mismo espacio vital, prácticamente pegados, sin insultarse o amenazarse a golpe de varita no era algo que pudiera verse todos los días. Si ellos supieran, pensó Draco sin poder evitar una sonrisa maliciosa, lo que acababa de pasar en aquel aula dejada de la mano de Merlín en el tercer piso, tendrían las mandíbulas descolgadas y los ojos caídos de sus cuencas… más aún de lo que ya estaban.

Hermione iba pensando más o menos lo mismo, aunque ella no le veía el lado divertido a la situación, más bien estaba abochornada de su lujurioso comportamiento, no creía poder volver a mirar al rubio a la cara.

— ¡Hermione!

Harry y Ron corrían hacia ellos y se frenaron frente a la castaña, sorprendidos al ver que Malfoy se paraba a la misma vez que ella.

— ¿Qué haces ahí Malfoy? ¡Lárgate! — Dijo Ron agarrando su varita.

— Olvídame Weasley — contestó el Slytherin lacónico.

Harry tomó la mano de Hermione y tiró suavemente de ella

— Vamos, tenemos que hablar de algo importante.

La castaña sabía que su amigo llevaba todo el curso tratando de demostrar que Malfoy era un mortífago y seguramente quería contarle algo al respecto.

— Ahora no Harry — susurró.

El moreno la miró frunciendo el ceño y alzo las cejas sorprendido cuando ella dio un paso inconscientemente hacía Draco arrimándose a él.

— ¿Qué haces? — Soltó Ron boqueando incrédulo — Malfoy aléjate de ella. Hermione ven aquí. Nos vamos — su voz sonó imperiosa y tajante.

Draco soltó una carcajada y se apoyó en la pared cruzándose de brazos alegremente, aquel espectáculo no pensaba perdérselo por nada del mundo. Si conocía a Granger y, tras tantos años buscando formas de tocarle las narices, era mucho lo que sabía de su carácter, el pelirrojo acababa de cavar su propia tumba con aquella orden.

— ¿Cómo has dicho Ronald?

La suave y melosa voz de Hermione activó todas las alarmas de Harry que tomó a Ron del hombro y lo sacudió.

— Ahmm Ron, creo que deberíamos ir al Gran Comedor, Hermione vendrá en cuanto pueda ¿Verdad?

La chica asintió sin dejar de mirar fijamente a la comadreja y Draco le concedió diez puntos a Potter, definitivamente era el cerebro pensante de los dos, porque el pobretón o bien no pillaba las indirectas o bien le daba igual… o, como tercera opción y, sin lugar a dudas por la que él más se inclinaba, sencillamente era estúpido.

— ¿Qué? No Harry, nos vamos los tres, ahora.

— A mi no me das órdenes Ronald Bilius Weasley — Dijo la castaña sacando la varita

El pelirrojo abrió la boca y la cerró un par de veces, frustrado y convencido de que todo era culpa de aquel idiota engreído

— ¿Qué la has hecho? ¡Aléjate de ella!

Malfoy alzó una aristocrática ceja platinada y sonrió de lado disfrutando de aquel momento como hacía mucho que no disfrutaba. Sabía que no debía hacer aquello porque sería echar piedras sobre su propio tejado, pero no podía evitarlo porque Granger _tenía_ que estar con él, no solo porque la poción le obligaba a ello no, si no porque su orgullo saldría tan mal parado como el de Draco si alguien supiera el motivo que les obligaba a permanecer juntos. Así que se incorporó y estirándose, con aquella clase que solo el regio abolengo puede llegar a dar, ofreció su mano a la castaña con un brillo diabólico en los ojos y media sonrisa que hizo suspirar a más de una de las alumnas que contemplaban la escena anonadadas.

— ¿Granger?

En su voz, pese a sus ojos maliciosos, no había ni rastro de ironía, era ronca y sensual y mandó una descarga abrumadora al cuerpo de Hermione que se estremeció sin poder evitarlo. Sus párpados se volvieron pesados y miró a Draco con las pupilas dilatadas y los ojos entrecerrados, con una expresión tan increíblemente sensual que él se quedó sin aire. Lentamente, como presa de un sueño inducido, la chica levantó su mano hasta tocar la de él y ambos enlazaron sus dedos sin dejar de mirarse.

Para Harry, Ron y el resto de la gente que había en aquel pasillo, el hecho de que la Gryffindor y el Slytherin se marcharan agarrados de la mano en un estado de absoluta catatonia fue lo suficientemente impresionante como para que, tras verles desaparecer por una esquina, siguieran durante un par de minutos en el más completo estado de congelación. Así estaban cuando Pansy Parkinson, Theodore Nott y Blaise Zabinni llegaron a aquel punto de camino al comedor, parpadearon asombrados al ver la escena y se preguntaron si es que acaso un nuevo basilisco habitaba en las alcantarillas de la escuela.

— Eso ha sido muy muy raro — susurró Ron cuando fue capaz de recuperar el uso de sus capacidades cognitivas

— Demasiado. — Aseveró Harry.

Blaise frunció el ceño a medida que iba recorriendo el pasillo y escuchando fragmentos de las conversaciones.

_— Le dio la mano y ella se la tomó._

_— Se fueron juntos_

_— Granger le miraba como ida_

_— Malfoy tenía cara de ir a saltar sobre ella._

_—Besarse…_

_— Planto a Potter y Weasley.._

Se frenó en seco cuando ató todos los cabos de las inconexas frases que le llegaban y se giró aferrando la corbata de un Hufflepuff que estaba junto al muro.

— ¿Qué ha sucedido exactamente?

Cuando la hora de la cena llegó aún podían escucharse las carcajadas de Blaise Zabinni haciendo eco por los pasillos del colegio.

….

— Por Salazar Granger, me vas a matar.

Draco salió del pequeño compartimento del baño de los prefectos arreglándose la túnica y jadeando. Con cuidado de no alejarse demasiado, fue a trompicones hasta uno de los lavabos y abrió el grifo mojándose con agua fría el rostro y las muñecas. Respiró profundamente y se agarró a la pila agachando la cabeza.

Cuando se fueron de aquel pasillo, la castaña le arrastró hasta el baño y prácticamente le violó. Se miró al espejo y puso los ojos en blanco. No se lo creía ni él. Se habían comportado los dos como gatos en celo, ella le había arañado, mordido y lamido como si no hubiera un mañana, qué podría no haberlo dicho sea de paso, y él no se había quedado atrás. Sentados y de pie, la había poseído dos veces y aún tenía ganas de más. Aquello era enfermizo.

A través del espejo la vio salir del cubículo, despeinada y sonrojada, con la blusa aún medio desabrochada y la falda levantada de un lado, dejando ver un buen pedazo de ese muslo perfecto que minutos antes estaba enredado a su cadera. Se mordía el labio nerviosa y respiraba aún con dificultad.

Draco se volvió a excitar.

Mierda.

— Malfoy…

— ¿Vuelvo a ser Malfoy? — No pudo evitar picarla un poco mientras se giraba para enfrentarla — Era mi nombre lo que gritabas hace un rato… _Hermione._ Me temo que hemos trascendido a eso de los apellidos.

Ella se sonrojó y la sonrisa ladeada de Draco se acentuó.

— No podemos seguir así, Mal… Draco.

— ¿Por qué no? — Se acercó a ella lentamente y jugó con los botones de su camisa cuando llegó a su lado — Yo empiezo a disfrutar… y mucho, de nuestra nueva situación.

Ella le miró como si se hubiera vuelto loco.

— No puedes decir que no te gusta, _Granger_ — dijo buscando un nuevo sonrojo. Se acercó a ella inhalando el olor de ambos que aún flotaba a su alrededor y hundió la boca en su cuello, usando la lengua y los labios para juguetear con el lóbulo de su oreja — Era sobre mi dónde estabas hace unos minutos Hermione — dijo susurrando — sentí tu orgasmo explotar a mi alrededor, era mi espalda donde se hundían tus uñas mientras me pedías más.

Hermione quería morirse de vergüenza allí mismo, se sentía arder, desde su rostro que debía estar más colorado que el de Ron al punto de ebullición hasta la punta de sus orejas que le palpitaban con vida propia.

_Por Merlín_ ese Slytherin no tenía pudor alguno. Sintió sus manos colarse bajo su camisa y se encendió como una yesca lista para ser prendida.

Un educado carraspeo cayó sobre ambos, de modo aún más efectivo que el mejor _Petrificus Totalus._

Se quedaron tan quietos como si la Gorgona Medusa les hubiera mirado a los ojos sin piedad, ni siquiera parpadeaban, unidos en aquel abrazo delator.

— Que momento tan… revelador.

Draco giró la cabeza al reconocer la voz y enfrentó la risueña mirada de Zabinni que, de brazos cruzados les observaba a ambos con morboso interés.

— ¿Qué haces tú aquí? — Ni siquiera en la situación en la que se encontraba Malfoy dejaba aquel tono de frío desdén y superioridad tan característico de él.

— Definitivamente nada tan interesante como lo que andas haciendo tú, amigo mío.

—No eres prefecto, no puedes entrar aquí.

—Tengo mis… métodos — dijo con una pícara sonrisa subiendo y bajando las cejas.

Draco resopló.

— Patil no debió darte la contraseña.

— ¿Patil? — Hermione estaba tan sorprendida por la revelación que habló sin darse cuenta — ¿Padma Patil? — resopló ofendida porque hubiera osado a dar la contraseña a alguien ajeno a los prefectos autorizados a usar esos baños.

— Por suerte he sido yo Granger — Zabinni estaba disfrutando de lo lindo ¿Serian consciente de que pese a su presencia seguían abrazados en mitad del baño? — No quiero imaginar si llega a ser Weasley quien entrara aquí.

Draco sonrió, como si imaginarse la escena le causara un placer digno de saborear, en cambio la castaña empalideció, más que probablemente visualizando el momento.

— Tal vez deberíais buscar ahmm… ¿Un sitio algo más… privado?

La palidez dio paso a un furioso rubor.

— Decirte que esto no es lo que parece no tendría mucho sentido ahora ¿Verdad? — preguntó Draco divertido sin dejar de acariciar la espalda de la chica como si buscara tranquilizarla.

— Me temo que no — se frotó las manos disfrutando como un niño — No sé si deciros lo que está pasando ahí afuera o dejar que lo descubráis solos.

Ambos fruncieron el ceño al instante con idénticos gestos.

— ¿Qué está pasando? —Fue Hermione quién preguntó.

— Los rumores vuelan en Hogwarts más rápido que una snicht

Draco abrió los ojos tan grandes que, si no le conociera de toda la vida y supiera que no era posible, habría pensado que él y Lunática Lovegood eran parientes. Aquello era genial.

— ¿Qué rumores son esos Blaise?

— Ahh —Por Salazar aquel momento era para disfrutarlo una y otra vez en el pensadero. Y Malfoy aún aferraba a Granger sin siquiera darse cuenta. Sencillamente fantástico. — Sobre ti y Granger.

Bingo.

Los dos se separaron como si fueran dos imanes que de pronto hubieran cambiado la polaridad, repelidos ante la idea de que todo el colegio hablara sobre lo que estaba ocurriendo.

— Hay muchas historias, desde la que dice que has lanzado un _Imperius _a Granger y la tienes de exclava sexual entre otras cosas, a la que habla de cómo ella te ha echado amortentia en la bebida, ahh y mi preferida de todas es la que corre por ahí de que lleváis una relación secreta y estáis pensando en fugaros porque Granger está embarazada y tu padre la quiere asesinar.

Según iba hablando ambos iban empalideciendo y sus ojos se iban poniendo más y más redondos.

Y eso que aún no sabían lo mejor.

— Ahh Granger — dijo mirando a la chica con una enorme sonrisa — Uno de los gemelos Weasley te anda buscando, entró al Gran Comedor y tras decirle a su hermanito, la pequeña comadreja, que si estaba bien, le comentó algo sobre los efectos secundarios de una poción… Nadie se enteró demasiado bien, porque el pelirrojo no ha dejado de gritar desde entonces.

Draco y Hermione se miraron con iguales caras de horror.

_Estaban jodidos._

…..

— Le voy a matar Harry.

Tras más de una hora tratando de calmar a Ron, finalmente Harry había conseguido sentarle en la sala común. Ginny y él estaban a su lado, intentando que reaccionara de algún modo y dejara aquel mantra que parecía tener ahora.

— Lo voy a matar.

— Tranquilo Ron — dijo por trigésimo novena vez el moreno — Estás sacando todo un poco de quicio.

— Le mataré, lo voy a hacer — miró a su amigo con ojos como platos — ¿Sacar las cosas de quicio Harry? Todo es culpa de mis hermanos ¿Por qué le han dado esa poción? ¡Somos familia! Y ahora ella es... es... — Empalideció abriendo la boca — es asqueroso solo pensarlo, sabe Merlín que cosas ha estado haciendo con esa rata Harry — dijo con la mirada ida.

Ginny se mordió el labio, más que consciente de que no era el momento de contar nada… qué demonios, se iría a la tumba con ello, no pensaba decir nada de aquella apuesta ni bajo mil _cruciatus. _Tal vez Ron se sentiría mejor si supiera que la poción debía haberla bebido él, no, definitivamente no. Al menos no por ella, sería Hermione quien decidiría que hacer. Aunque, pensó sonriendo internamente, si los rumores eran ciertos tal vez su amiga tenía mucha cosas que contarle.

— Ron no seas infantil. Hermione es mayorcita

— ¿Infantil? — El pelirrojo miró a Harry que no le devolvía el gesto. Lo cierto es que el moreno creía que Ginny tenía razón. Pasara lo que pasara con Malfoy y Hermione, ella no era un bebé y Ron se estaba comportando como uno. — Es mi amiga.

— Ronald — Ginny se levantó y apuntó a su hermano con un dedo — te quiero y solo por eso te digo esto. Los celos son muy malos... Has tenido seis años para hacer algo con Hermione y estos últimos meses te los has pasado pegado a la boca de Lavender. Mala suerte, asúmelo y aguántate. La amistad no te da derecho a más.

— ¡Es Malfoy! Me tengo que preocupar Ginny.

— Eso es cierto Ginny — alegó Harry apoyando ese punto en la defensa de su amigo.

— Tenéis razón, es Malfoy. Pero todo lo que sabéis es en base a rumores y rumores. ¡Esto es Hogwarts! ¡Mañana dirán que Hermione se ha unido a los mortífagos porque ama a Malfoy y así Lucius no querrá asesinarla! ¿También creeréis eso? Por Merlín chicos, sea como sea Hermione se ha ganado que la escuchéis.

Se fue de allí dejando a su hermano y a su novio sumidos en un silencio epifánico.

...

— No podemos salir.

— No podemos quedarnos aquí eternamente Draco.

— ¿Estás loca? No podemos salir juntos a esa... ¡A esa selva! Están diciendo que estamos liados ¡Por Salazar!

Ella se cruzó de brazos y le miró arqueando una ceja en un gesto que él estaba harto de ver en el espejo.

— ¿Y no lo estamos?

El rubio la miró como su hubiera perdido el juicio.

— ¡No! — resopló pasandose las manos por el pelo — Claro que no estamos juntos Granger. ¡Joder! Solo nos hemos acostado un par de veces. ¡nada más!

— Tres — Dijo ella más dolida de lo que jamás admitiría

— Lo que sea — Se anudó bien la corbata y siguió mascullando — Soy Draco Malfoy el príncipe de Slytherin y tú una sangre sucia. Tú eres una Gryffindor y yo una serpiente. ¿Quieres que siga? — Preguntó con una sonrisa cruel.

— Seguiré yo — Soltó la bruja con voz más fría que la de él — Tú eres un mortífago y yo pertenezco al ejército que os destruirá a todos — Habló como quien dice una obviedad. Sin vanagloriarse por ello, una simple verdad a bocajarro — en el campo de batalla tú y yo somos enemigos, tal y como hemos sido siempre. Me queda claro _Malfoy. _Escondamonos en la sala de los menesteres, seguro podremos convocar una habitación en la que pasar la noche y encontrar un modo de deshacer todo esto. Cuando consigamos separarnos desmentiremos todos los rumores.

La chica se dio la vuelta y se arregló la ropa y el cabello, mordiéndose los labios para no llorar. Era una estúpida ¿Por qué no había podido disfrutar de la relación física que Draco le había puesto en bandeja sin más? No, ella tenía que mezclar sentimientos y abrirse a él esperando... ¿Qué? Era imbécil.

Se aceró a la puerta por la que Zabinni había salido hacia apenas unos minutos y agarró el pomo.

— Vamos — susurró. Con suerte solo algunos prefectos estarían vigilando. Esperaba que ni Ron ni Parkinsos se encontraran con por allí.

Dejaron atrás el baño de los prefectos y caminaron por los corredores hasta el séptimo piso.

— Granger...

Ella le ignoró y él estiró su brazo sujetando su muñeca.

— Hermione...

Las palabras de ella y el dolor de su mirada seguían en su cabeza y se negaban a dejarle. ¿Por qué, en nombre de Morgana, decidía ahora su conciencia perdida emerger de las profundidades de su alma?

Ella se paró pero no se giró a mirarle. Mejor porque iba a hundirse en la inmundicia de la manera más impropia que había. Iba a ganarse un hueco quemado junto a Sirius Black en el árbol genealógico de los Black, iba a cometer el mayor error de su vida, o tal vez ya lo había cometido porque era la única razón posible para haberse vuelto gilipollas. No podía ser de otro modo, había perdido el juicio y esperaba que fuera un efecto secundario porque si no había resultado ser más patético de lo que su tía pensaba que era y lo peor es que iba felizmente a su condena, como un borrego, que patético.

– Lo siento — no creía haber pronunciado jamás esa frase. Se estremeció. Que desagradable sensación — Si... Si lo estamos. Juntos me refiero... Estamos juntos en esto y... — soltó el agarre de su mano y se mesó el pelo dejándoselo de punta mientras caminaba de lado a lado como un león enjaulado — tú y yo... ¡joder Granger! No solo ha sido tener sexo ¿Sabes? Yo no... Tú... Maldita sea. Estamos de mierda hasta el cuello Granger. Tienes razón, en un campo de batalla seríamos enemigos — Se acercó a ella y enlazó sus dedos con una mano, acariciando su cuello y su barbilla con la otra – Pero ya no — Con el pulgar perfiló su labio inferior y se estremeció cuando ella inconsciente de lo que hacía, sacó la lengua y lamió su yema — hay algo, entre tú y yo. Algo que no sé que es porque nunca he tenido antes yo...

— Sssssch — Hermione puso dos dedos sobre aquellos labios tentadores y le calló. Ahora era ella quien le calmaba a él. Draco la guiaba en sus deseos y ahora Hermione le guiaría en los sentimientos — está bien, yo sé que necesitas.

Sustituyó los dedos por sus labios y el rubio la abrazó contra su cuerpo con desesperación y devoró su boca consciente de que su hambre por ella no se saciaba si no que se incrementaba cada vez más.

Cuando la puerta apareció frente al tapiz entraron sin dejar de besarse y tocarse, dispuestos a pasar la noche allí, ajenos a todo y a todos, porque nada más que ellos importaban en aquel momento robado al tiempo que solo a ellos les pertenecía.

Ninguno de los dos vio a Padma Patil y a Ernie MacMillan mirar desde la esquina del pasillo, ambos con la boca abierta e iguales miradas de incredulidad.


	3. Decisiones

**Nurf:** Aquí está el próximo! Ahh Blaise tiene un no se qué… es que los rumores siempre dan problemas ^^ Espero que este capítulo también te guste!.

**Adarae: ¡**Definitivamente el colegio salió perdiendo cuando ellos dejaron de estudiar alli!

**Kari dark heaven:** Gracias por tus palabras ^^ estoy de acuerdo contigo, no me gusta que dejen de ser quienes son porque a fin de cuentas es lo que nos gusta de cada uno ¿No? El personaje en sí es muy importante y yo trato de hacerlo lo más parecido posible a sus personalidades dentro de lo que puedo.

**Sailor mercuri o neptune: **Gracias otra vez! En serio me alegra que te guste porque es genial poder compartirlo.

**BlueJoy:** Miles de gracias! Obvio con palabras así dan ganas de seguir escribiendo!

**Nagini27: **Gracias y espero que el final también te encante.

**Hekate ama: **Gracias! Bueno, primero lee y así responderé a tu pregunta sobre los efectos secudarios y sobre Ron! ;) jajaja Es que Zabinni es único!

Gracias a todos por leer y comentar, por compartir vuestras ideas del fic.

Y ¿Qué decis? ¿Epílogo sí o no?

Besos y Saludos

**AJ**

**Disclamer:** El mundo de magia de Harry Potter es de JK R. Yo solo los pido prestado para escribir.

* * *

_Decisiones_

Cuando pasó todo y la tempestad remitió, ambos estaban sobre la enorme cama deshecha. Las piernas de Malfoy enredadas entre las sábanas de seda y las de Hermione en las de él. En realidad, pensó Draco mientras tumbado boca arriba intentaba recuperar el ritmo de su respiración, ella era como una enredadera a su alrededor, adherida a él con brazos y piernas. Aquello era algo que siempre había odiado. Esa necesidad que parecían tener las chicas de besuquearte y acariciarte después de hacerlo, era molesto. Aunque aún era bastante peor cuando esperaban que él devolviera el gesto... Absurdo según su opinión, una pérdida de tiempo porque no volvían a su cama después ¿Para qué darles alas? Era mejor que sutilmente entendieran que aquello era algo físico. Draco Malfoy no perdía el tiempo en tonterías como aquellas.

Ella se removió y besó su cuello, tocándole el pecho con sus dedos en una leve caricia, un pequeño pie ascendió por su gemelo un par de veces antes de atravesarse sobre sus piernas. Pudo sentir el muslo de la castaña encima de los suyos y de forma inconsciente lo rozó con las yemas de sus dedos, dibujando círculos sobre su tersa piel. Ella volvió a besarle y casi sin darse cuenta Draco giró la cabeza para buscar su boca en un beso suave en el que apenas frotaron sus labios, la atrajo hacia sí usando el brazo con el que rodeaba sus hombros y ya que estaba por ahí, acarició distraídamente su espalda.

No, Draco no pensaba caer en esos tópicos del "después" Reconocía que quería a Granger en su cama otra vez, más veces, todos los días quizás, durante mucho mucho tiempo porque algo en lo más profundo de él le decía que no iba a cansarse de ella nunca. _Por Salazar_ eso había sonado horrible hasta en su cabeza, que conmovedor… Puag, estaba volviéndose tan patético como Weasley. Acarició su pelo y ella suspiró. No quería ni pensar en lo que había al otro lado de aquellas puertas, ¡Era un mortífago! ¡En una misión!... Una que había olvidado por completo, vaya inversión que había hecho el Lord Tenebroso con él, resultaba asqueroso pensar que se había convertido en un tierno cachorro cuando hacía unos días tenía en sus manos el poder. Que ridículo, se dijo en un arrebato de sinceridad, poder y una mierda, era el esclavo de un mago oscuro que encima era mestizo y que había vuelto de la muerte casi a trozos y oliendo a viejo. Se encogió mentalmente de hombros, prefería a Granger sin lugar a dudas, si tenía que comportarse como un cautivo servil, ella al menos tenía buenas curvas. Sonrió ante su ocurrencia y volvió a besarla mientras seguía acariciando su muslo y su cadera.

— ¿Draco? — Susurró ella sobre su piel aún con su rostro hundido en su cuello.

— ¿Hermione?

Ella sintió la sonrisa en su voz y no pudo evitar sonreír en respuesta. Aquello era surrealista. Si alguien le hubiera dicho aquella mañana que al caer la noche estaría en una cama en la Sala de los Menesteres con Draco Malfoy, tras pasar las horas más increíbles de su vida, le hubiera dado un buen repaso acerca de todos los motivos por los que aquello era imposible y después se hubiera reído a mandíbula batiente con Harry y Ron sobre la horrible ocurrencia. Sin embargo ahí estaba, abrazada al Slytherin y sin ánimo alguno de soltarle. Seguía siendo un déspota y un idiota si, aquello no parecía que fuera a cambiar al menos en un futuro próximo, pero ella había descubierto _algo más_, algo que no podría explicar con palabras, solo estaba ahí. El deseo físico y la necesidad habían ido cambiando poco a poco y la última vez que lo habían hecho fue revelador. Habían entrelazado sus manos mientras se besaban, unidos y satisfechos, solo llevados por el suave movimiento de sus caderas. Se habían mirado a los ojos en todo momento, dejando sus almas al descubierto, los gemidos y los gritos ya solo fueron susurros y suspiros mientras el clímax los encontró de forma suave, se estremecieron juntos, deleitándose con los temblores del otro, bebiendo sus sonidos, calmándose mutuamente. No habían hablado desde entonces, pero no hacía falta. ¿Qué podían decir? Daba miedo solo pensar en todo lo que había pasado en menos de veinticuatro horas. Hermione era sincera consigo misma y consecuente con sus actos. Empezó aquello creyendo que estaba enamorada de Ron, esperando vivir aquella aventura con su amigo pelirrojo pero había necesitado que esto pasara para ver que tan equivocada había estado.

Quería a Ronald, claro que sí. Pero lo quería del modo en que adoraba a Harry. Tal vez el hecho de que Ron fuera tan posesivo y pareciera consumirse de celos cuando algún chico… Krum más concretamente, le hacía caso a ella, había inclinado la balanza a su favor. Era un cariño sincero, suave y fácil. Ronald era un buen chico, valiente cuando no pensaba demasiado, listo a su manera, leal y cariñoso. Tímido y algo fantasma pero un gran amigo, de los que siempre están detrás de ti para evitar que caigas. Estar con él era algo lógico, fácil, proveía un futuro satisfactorio y sencillo. Pero entonces algo había ido mal y Draco había entrado como un huracán en su vida y en sus planes, azotando todo lo que ella daba por hecho y enseñándole que había mucho más. Él era todo lo contrario. Draco no era valiente. En realidad no era el cobarde que ella siempre había creído, pero era egoísta y ladino, capaz de vender su alma por seguir sobreviviendo. Era un vanidoso, desvergonzado y caprichoso. Pero a ella, pese a todo aquello la pidió disculpas cuando creyó que le había hecho daño. Le dijo muchas cosas o al menos intentó balbucearlas cuando la vio enfadada y ahora acariciaba su cuerpo y la besaba con ternura aunque seguramente no se diera cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. Draco era contradictorio, un mortífago, lo sabía porque el brazo con que la rodeaba estaba tatuado con la marca tenebrosa, él no se lo ocultó y cuando Hermione lo había visto se quedó quieto, esperando su rechazo o que ella lo empujara lejos. Y si, la castaña había sentido ese impulso porque él representaba todo aquello contra lo que ella luchaba, pero se dio cuenta de que también ella era la antítesis de lo que él siempre había proclamado y sin embargo allí estaba, besando su cuerpo con reverencia, agasajándola no con palabras si no con hechos a ella, Hermione Granger, una hija de muggles con la sangre sucia. Así que no le empujo, le abrazó con fuerza, temerosa de saber qué motivos le habían llevado a formar parte de ese mundo de oscuridad del que, ahora estaba segura, no quería formar parte y aquel abrazo había hecho gemir a Draco y clavarse en ella temblando. Había hundido su cara en el hueco de su hombro y Hermione juraría que sintió la humedad de sus lágrimas en la piel. Pero cuando volvió a mirarle sus ojos estaban límpidos e insondables como siempre, aunque ya no eran fríos si no ardientes y posesivos cuando se clavaban en ella. Sí, nada con él sería fácil, si decidían seguir manteniendo aquella extraña relación una vez todo el encantamiento desapareciera no sabía como podrían hacerlo. Una guerra se cernía sobre ellos, cada día más cerca, esperando el momento de estallar y cada uno estaba en un bando distinto. Con él no habría nada sencillo y relajado, nada de la comodidad que podría encontrar con Ron… Pero Hermione había descubierto ese día que no quería un futuro predecible, no quería ser madre, esposa y amiga. Quería ser amante, esposa y enemiga. Quería discutir, quería sentir aquella mezcla de sensaciones que Draco le provocaba, quería esa montaña rusa emocional que hacía que se sintiera viva. Porque Malfoy conseguía que ella le odiar y al minuto siguiente quisiera devorar su boca hasta hacerle perder el control. Hacía que su sangre bullera y que se calmara de igual modo. Pura intensidad, fuego y hielo.

— ¿Qué va a pasar ahora?

Era una pregunta que atormentaba a los dos.

Él suspiró.

— ¿Qué más puede pasar? Me has condenado — Ella se tensó pero Draco siguió acariciándola y la pegó a su cuerpo — soy un traidor a la sangre — dijo sin sentimiento alguno en su voz.

Lo cierto era que a Draco le importaba una mierda ahora todos aquellos valores que defendían la pureza. Obviamente estaba seguro de que él era mejor que los demás, de eso no había duda. Su sangre era la más pura del mundo mágico y aquello era indiscutible. Los demás estaban por debajo de su estatus… pero le importaba poco que aguaran su sangre porque él seguiría siendo mejor que todos y al final era lo importante. Ahora bien, no quería que le mataran, eso no entraba en sus planes de un futuro probable así que estaba en problemas porque si no cumplía su misión, si se enteraba el Lord de todo esto… era hombre muerto.

— Nadie lo sabe, Draco.

Él soltó una bronca carcajada

— Todo el colegio lo sabe, Hermione. Aunque a saber qué es exactamente lo que saben, pero ¿Qué quieres hacer? Leona como eres supongo que enfrentarte al mundo ¿Verdad? ¿Saldrías por esa puerta dispuesta a luchar?

— Si eso es lo que quieres, Draco… sí, lucharía. Pero me temo que esta es tu elección y no la mía.

— ¿Mi elección? — Dijo con brutal ironía — ¿Acaso tengo elección?

— Siempre la hay.

— Yo no quise la marca — Hermione se quedó callada, esperando que continuara — Mi padre falló al Lord y como _forma de solventar la afrenta_ decidió que me daría la oportunidad a mí de limpiar nuestro apellido — hablaba con asco y furia — Lo cierto es que solo fue la forma de castigar a mi padre por el error. Invadió mi casa usándola como lugar de reunión, como si fuera el amo y el señor del lugar, un mestizo de mierda.

Hermione obvió el modo en que llamó mestizo a Voldemort, intentando no ofenderse por lo que sabía él sentía hacia los "seres inferiores como ella"

— Te obligaron…

— Por supuesto. ¿Dónde estaba allí la elección? Ni siquiera me pidieron opinión, pero yo sabía de sobra ¿Mortífago o morir? Yo no sé tú, pero no tengo madera de mártir Hermione. Si seguir con vida significaba tatuarme el brazo — Se encogió de hombros — Además mi madre también corre peligro y yo… — Su voz se quebró y Hermione acarició su pecho consolándole sin palabras. La quería, estaba claro.

— Lo entiendo.

— Hay más, mucho más… Me entrenaron durante el verano — dijo con voz grave — Mi tía Bellatrix se encargó de mi pese a las quejas de mi madre que alegaba que yo era solo un niño — Arrugó el ceño — aquello hirió mi orgullo, debo reconocerlo. Me dediqué en cuerpo y alma a ser el mejor — Se removió incómodo — No parece algo de lo que estar muy orgulloso ¿Verdad? Pero si era mi destino al menos…

Hermione comprendía, era un superviviente, estaba más que claro.

— Luego llegó la misión

Hermione se tensó

— ¿La misión?

— Si — el silencio cayó sobre ellos durante lo que fueron minutos — No puedo hacerlo Hermione.

La castaña sintió que se le encogía el pecho ante el dolor que vislumbró bajo sus temblorosas palabras. El la abrazó con fuerza y ella se apretó a su cuerpo dándole su calor, pues de pronto parecía haberse quedado helado. Ella no podía ni imaginar que podría ser aquello tan terrible.

— No soy un asesino.

Esas palabras confirmaron sus peores temores, Voldemort le había ordenado matar.

— ¿Harry? — Preguntó en un susurro.

— No, mucho peor — dijo tras lo que pareció una eternidad — Dumbledore.

La confesión fue como una bomba que dejó a Hermione abrumada y confusa.

— ¿Te mandaron a matar a Dumbledore?

Se incorporó sentándose para mirarle a los ojos, con los suyos abiertos de par en par.

— ¿Cómo espera que mates al mago más poderoso del mundo? — La chica no cabía en sí de asombro — ¿Cómo espera que mates a Dumbledore cuando él no fue capaz de hacerlo?

Draco suspiró cansado.

— Supongo que lo que en realidad espera es que fracase.

Se sentó con ella y allí, desnudos sobre aquella cama que había sido testigo de sus caricias, le contó todo. Le habló del modo en que pensaban introducirse en Hogwarts, de cómo llevaba meses arreglando aquel armario evanescente, de cómo había hechizado el collar que Katie Bell tocó por accidente, de cómo había dado a Sloughorn una botella envenenada para que le regalara al director… Le contó todo sin dejar nada en el tintero.

Cuando acabó ella se echó sobre él y le abrazó, cayeron sobre la cama besándose con más desesperación incluso que la primera vez.

— Ahora sí tienes elección — Habló sobre sus labios.

— ¿A si?

— Hablar con Dumbledore. La Orden puede ayudarte — susurró la castaña.

— ¿Y crees que querrán ayudarme a mí? Soy Draco Malfoy… y además un motífago.

Ella pensó en Snape y se mordió el labio.

— Eso no importará. Siempre ha habido renegados en las filas de Voldmort, Draco, No serías el primero.

— ¿Esa es mi elección?

— Sí Draco — ella acarició su mejilla con la punta de su dedos — Seguir tu destino o cambiarlo. Ellos o nosotros

— La pureza de la sangre o tú — terminó él sonriendo sin humor — ¿Crees de verdad que tengo elección?

Ella tragó sintiendo un nudo en la boca de su estómago.

— ¡Claro que la tienes Draco! — Exclamó tratando de separarse de él sin lograrlo.

— No Hermione — su voz, una caricia sobre sus labios — Hace horas que la perdí… no tengo elección. Ya no. Tú eres el único camino — Y la besó.

Si Hermione tenía alguna duda aún sobre si aquello era lo correcto se perdió junto a su respuesta en un murmullo de seda y de piel.

…..

Zabinni estaba sentado en la Sala Común repasando el trabajo de pociones de un metro de pergamino que tenía que entregar al día siguiente, cuando Pansy entró hecha una furia dando un portazo y lanzando un libro contra la pared.

— Si algo tenemos en estas, nuestras amadas mazmorras, es genio.

_Bueno, algunos son la excepción_, miró a Theo que estaba en lo que Blaise llamaba _Momento Nott_, es decir con la vista perdida divagando y filosofando sobre temas de los que solo él sabía… Theo aseguraba que pensaba en el futuro y en todos los sangre sucia que mataría. Blaise sabía que a Nott le importaba la sangre tanto como a él un problema de Aritmancia, es decir nada. A saber en qué mundos se perdía su amigo, pero por el tiempo que pasaba en el debía ser un sitio estupendo. Frunció el ceño preguntándose si habría alguna forma de entrar en ese lugar y hacerle compañía ya que se veía tan interesante…

— Blaise despierta

La voz de la chica le sacó de sus pensamientos, a veces tenía un pequeño déficit de atención que, según Malfoy debería tratarse.

Sonrió.

— ¿Qué pasa Pansy? ¿Se te ha roto otra uña?

— Estúpido — Dijo la chica antes de dejarse caer en uno de los sofás — Es increíble, Draco es un idiota.

—Dinos algo que no sepamos — soltó Theo saliendo de sus reflexiones.

— No os vais a creer que ha hecho

_Oh si…_Blaise se frotó mentalmente las manos, él si se lo creía.

— ¿Qué ha hecho? — Preguntó Nott con inocencia.

— Está liado con la _sangre sucia_

Theo se empezó a reír. Cosa curiosa ya que él rara vez se dejaba llevar por emociones intensas. Theo sonreía, ladeaba la boca en muecas torcidas… pero nunca reía.

— ¿De qué te ríes? ¿No te das cuenta de lo que ese idiota ha hecho?

— ¿Granger? — su amigo no podía parar, miraba a Pansy como si se hubiera vuelto loca.

— Vaya Parkinson — soltó de pronto Blaise — No sabía yo que eras de las que escuchaban rumores de ese calibre — Sonrió con maldad — ¿Y cuál de todos es el que te tiene furiosa? ¿El que habla del embarazo de Granger? ¿O tal vez el que dice que van a fugarse juntos? — Chasqueó la lengua — Aunque antes de salir del comedor oí otro aún mejor — que ella se había unido a las filas del Lord y por eso había dado plantón a Weasley y a Potter en los pasillos.

La chica hizo un gesto ofensivo con la mano y miró la chimenea en silencio.

— Eso solo son chismes Zabinni. — Entrecerró los ojos, furiosa porque para ella Draco siempre había sido suyo aunque de todos era sabido que él no la quería y que solo la usaba cuando le interesaba hacerlo — Les vieron en el pasillo del séptimo piso entrando a la Sala que viene y va… al parecer Draco se estaba declarando a _la sangre sucia_ tras admitir que no fue solo sexo.

Theo dejó de reír y a Blaise se le borró la sonrisa de la boca.

_Oh Oh_ definitivamente aquello no tenía pinta de rumor.

Cerró los ojos perdido en un debate interno de lo más problemático. No sabía si preocuparse por lo que se les venía encima a aquellos dos o reír porque Draco estuviera comiéndose todas las palabras que había escupido durante años. Curiosamente irónico el destino ¿Quién lo iba a decir?

Así que Zabinni se levantó y salió silbando de la sala común de Slytherin con las manos en los bolsillos.

— Ey Blaise ¿Dónde vas? — Preguntó Nott

— A la lechucería, tengo que mandar una carta.

…..

Cuando Draco y Hermione salieron del despacho del director y la gárgola se cerró tras ellos el chico se apoyó contra el muro y suspiró.

— Ya está hecho

— ¿Cómo te sientes? — La castaña acarició su brazo y le miró inquisitiva — ¿Mejor?

¿Se sentía mejor? Acababa de condenarse en más de un sentido. Había ido al despacho de Dumbledore y le había contado todo, tal como hiciera con Hermione la noche antes. Para su sorpresa el viejo director había llamado a Severus que, tras escuchar, le miró con un brillo de lo que bien podría ser orgullo mezclado con miedo pintado en sus ojos. Draco se sorprendió, y mucho al descubrir que Snape era miembro de la Orden del Fénix y se quedó aún más asombrado cuando el anciano mago le ofreció su ayuda. No para esconderse, no. Si no para luchar. Y Draco quiso levantarse de allí, cargarse al hombro a Granger y desaparecerse a cualquier rincón del mundo, muggle o mágico ya le daba igual a aquellas alturas, donde esconderse con ella hasta que todo pasara. Pero la miró y vio en sus ojos aquel brillo Gryffindoriano que ellos llamaban valor y a él le parecía enajenación fanática pura y dura y suspiró. Porque ella lucharía hasta las últimas consecuencias y él… él iba a luchar con ella y resultaba humillante saberse vencido de ese modo. Era la deshonra de su linaje.

— Creo que si — contestó al fin y tomó su mano, porque ya más patético no podía ser ¿No? Pues disfrutaría de ello— ¿Y ahora qué?

Ella le miró y sonrió con una de esas sonrisas que iluminaban sus ojos.

— Ganar.

Esa mañana comprobaron que la poción había perdido su efecto, pero aún así no estaban dispuestos a soltarse ya. Por eso, Hermione Jane Granger se aferró con decisión a la mano de Draco dispuesta a enfrentar al mundo.

Maldita sea, pensó él mientras caminaba a su lado y sacudía la cabeza.

Sentirse orgulloso de tenerla al lado no podía ser más que otra muestra de lo mal que tenía la cabeza. Y acarició la piel de su palma con el pulgar, porque era suave y a ella le gustaba.

Definitivamente estaba derrotado.

…..

Cuando a la hora del desayuno Draco Malfoy y Hermione Granger entraron en el Gran Comedor tomados de la mano el tiempo se paró. Nadie se movía, ni siquiera un parpadeo interrumpía aquella postal que parecía una foto muggle.

Blaise Zabinni nunca había disfrutado tanto de algo, ni siquiera el día anterior en el baño de los prefectos era comparable a esto. Sus ojos brillaban emocionados y miraban a todas partes como locos tratando de absorber en lo posible aquel momento.

Weasley, sentado en primera fila cerca de la puerta tenía los ojos tan redondos que no le hubiera extrañado verlos rodar por el suelo, el tenedor a medio camino entre el plato y sus labios, la boca abierta casi a punto de babear preparada para recibir el alimento y Blaise dio gracias a que hubiera decidido sentarse frente a él y no de espaldas. Potter tenía la mirada clavada en su amiga sin más, una máscara muy Malfoy todo había que decirlo _¡Diez puntos para Potter!_ Pensó feliz y siguió recorriendo los rostros de los presentes. Quitando la sonrisa de la pequeña comadrejita Weasley todos los demás parecían estar viendo a Voldmort vestido de bailaora flamenca taconeando en el suelo del comedor y tocando castañuelas. Tales eran las caras de absoluta estupefacción que tuvo que morderse el labio con fuerza para no soltar una estruendosa carcajada.

Carcajada que no pudo contener más cuando, de pronto, la voz de Lunática Lovegood que venía tras ellos rompió el casi reverencial silencio

— Ron, si no cierras la boca se te llenará la cabeza de torposoplos. Hoy parece haber muchos por aquí.

Fue como abrir la compuerta, como si la contención se hubiera quitado de golpe y lo que empezó como un ligero murmullo fue ascendiendo en un crescendo que acabó convertido en un gallinero demencial.

Blaise vio como los causantes de aquel colosal alboroto se miraban, sin hablar dieron la vuelta y huyeron como gatos escaldados tras sembrar el caos en el Gran Comedor.

La pelirroja frenaba con más pena que gloria los avances de un enfurecido Weasley y un aturdido Potter que intentaban salir tras los dos fugitivos. Seamus Finnegan y Dean Thomas, al más puro estilo _gemelos Weasley _tenían un pergamino en la mano y recorrían la mesa de Gryffindor anotando apuestas. Un par de Ravenclaws y tres Hufflepuff se acercaron a ellos con varios Sickes en la mano y hablando a voz en grito entre ellos. Pansy Parkinson había apuñalado la mesa con saña y temblaba mientras Nott se pinchaba el brazo con las puntas del tenedor intentando comprobar si estaba despierto o dormido. Crabbe y Goyle miraban aún el dintel de la puerta sin saber muy bien que era lo que habían visto ni por qué todos en el comedor parecían ser víctimas de un extraño brote psicótico.

Zabinni nunca se lo había pasado mejor. Sobre todo cuando su lechuza dejó en la mesa frente a él una carta lacrada con el sello de _Sortilegios Weasley _y, tras abrirla leyó con atención.

_A la atención de Blaise Zabinni_.

_Encontramos la carta sencillamente impresionante. Al parecer la poción es magistral. Ya hemos decidido comercializarla, incluso vamos a tentar a la suerte proponiéndoles que nos presten su imagen para el envase. ¡Aumentaría las ventas de un modo fabuloso!_

_En cuanto a la posibilidad de invertir en nuestra humilde empresa solo decirte ¡Bienvenido! Cuando quieras concretaremos una reunión para firmarlo todo._

_Y en respuesta a tú pregunta: No, "Enlazados" no tiene ningún efecto secundario, hemos tenido problemas con el folleto en dos ocasiones, creemos que el que se llevó Hermione se mezcló en la imprenta con el de "Bombones ven a mi" que tienen una ligera cantidad de amortentia y filtro potenciador del deseo. Pero ese artículo aún no está a la venta por… problemas de calidad. Tratamos de hablar con Ron para que le dijera a Hermione que no se preocupara por los efectos secundarios pero empezó a gritar incoherencias y lo dejamos por imposible, con nuestro hermano es mejor así._

_Saludando a nuestro nuevo inversor con reverencia se despiden:_

_Fred y George Weasley._


	4. Efectos secundarios

Bueno, pues como al parecer había ganas de más (yo la primera) me he dejado llevar y he escrito un poco más... ¿el problema? Que sigo sintiendo que falta un epílogo! Aissss ¿Debería dejarlo así? ¿Debería contar que pasará con todos ellos después de ese día?¿O que cada quien escriba su propia "historia" en su imaginación? Preguntas y más preguntas!

Sailor mercuri o neptune, Luna white 29, BlueJoy, nagini27, hekate ama, mariapotter2002: Gracias! espero que el "epílogo" aunque yo no lo llamaría así os guste o al menos deje menos dudas!

Ahora sí, os dejo leer.

Besos y saludos

**AJ**

**Disclamer:** Como siempre, todo este mundo maravilloso es de JK R, yo solo me divierto en él.

* * *

_Efectos secundarios_

_—_¡Por Salazar! — Draco corría sin soltar la mano de Hermione, tratando de alejarse de aquel infierno en que se había convertido el Gran Comedor — ¿Qué te parecería la idea de huir conmigo Granger? — gritó por encima de su hombro — A las chicas esas cosas os parecen románticas ¿No?

La risa de ella llegó a sus oídos y paró cerca de un saliente extraño, al lado de unas escaleras, en las mazmorras.

— Se acabaron los rumores — Dijo recuperando el aliento — Oh Draco me van a matar.

El rubio no pudo evitar reír perverso.

— ¿Viste la cara de Weasley? — se llevó la mano a la cara mientras seguía carcajeandose — Merlín, creo que nunca podré olvidarlo, no creí que nadie pudiera ponerse tan rojo.

— ¡Draco! — ella le riñó pero el Slytherin estaba demasiado feliz disfrutando del momento — No te metas con Ron. — aunque se le escapó una sonrisa porque oírle, tras todo lo que había pasado bien valía la pena y además ¡ella también había visto la cara de Ronald! Dejar sin palabras a todo el colegio había sido una experiencia única. La sabelotodo Granger con el príncipe de Slytherin. Sin duda era una bomba.

— ¡ No te rías Malfoy! — le dio un golpe en el brazo con el ceño fruncido aunque sus ojos brillaban divertidos — Tampoco te va a ir a ti mejor en tu Casa — Dijo algo más decaída.

— ¿Un príncipe sin corona? — Pese a que lo dijo con voz algo pesarosa no había rastro de tristeza o arrepentimiento en ella — ¿Serás mi princesa entonces, Granger?

Ella le miró incrédula

— ¿Princesa de las serpientes?

Draco rompió a reír

— ¿Estás loca? te comerían cruda.

Hermione entrecerró los ojos y apretó los puños más que dispuesta a golpearlo.

— A mi los leones me intentarían descuartizar — el chico se encogió de hombros ignorando el genio de la castaña al que empezaba a acostumbrarse – así que ya que soy un príncipe destronado puedes ser mi princesa y huiremos juntos Hufflepuff para crear un nuevo reino.

Ella intentó seguir molesta pero no pudo ante las chorradas del rubio.

— Ni allí nos aceptarían — rió imaginándose a ambos en ña casa de los tejones acogiéndose a sagrado — Mucho me temo que ahora mismo no somos personas demasiado gratas por ninguna de las Casas.

Draco hizo un gesto con la mano restándole importancia y con aquella media sonrisa que hacía cosquillear la tripa de Hermione, agarró su cintura y la atrajo hacía sí. Ella se apoyó en sus hombros y se alzó de puntillas cuando el tiró hacia arriba para acercarla a su rostro.

— Ni para las casas, ni para la gente de Potter, ni para la gente de mi padre, ni mi familia...

— ¿Solos contra el mundo? — susurró la chica introduciendo los dedos entre los suaves mechones rubios del Slytherin y acercándole sus labios, invitadora.

— Demasiado trágicos ¿No os parece?

Blaise salió de detrás de la armadura antes de que aquellos dos terminaran su teatral puesta en escena y rodó los ojos aplaudiendo irónico.

— Bravo bravo bravísimo — Se estremeció teatralmente — ligeramente dramáticos si queréis mi opinión.

Ahora fue Draco quien rodó los ojos.

— ¿Qué quieres Blaise?

— ¿Bromeas? — señaló hacia su espalda con el pulgar — ¿Después de la que habéis montado allí? ¡una primicia por supuesto! — sonrió ampliamente ante la cara indignada de la Gryffindor. Se encogió de hombros y suspiró con melodrama — pero supongo que podré esperar a pillarte en la Sala Común, Draco — subió y bajó las cejas feliz consigo mismo — Sabes demasiado bien que no todo Slytherin te dará la espalda — Su voz se hizo extrañamente seria de pronto — la gran mayoría sí... porque supongo que todo ha cambiado ¿No? — no hacía falta más para entender a que se refería Zabinni

— Si

El moreno asintió.

— Llegado el momento entonces podrás ayudarnos — le guiñó el ojo a la castaña — A algunos de nosotros no nos gustan los tatuajes, ya sabéis una costumbre tan... Bárbara. Sin ánimo de ofender — dijo mirando a Draco con una cara que dejaba claro que le importaba bien poco si había ofendido.

Los tres miraron hacia el final del pasillo al escuchar el murmullo que venía de allí y que parecía cada vez más cercano y ruidoso.

— ¡Ah si! Olvidé deciros que os están buscando

Ambos se miraron con idénticas caras de pánico. Blaise rió.

— ¿Quien? — Preguntaron a la vez.

Zabinni se tomó su tiempo para contestar. El ruido se acercaba.

— Sería más fácil decir quien no...

El moreno dedicó un momento a disfrutar del recuerdo.

_FLASHBACK_

Blaise no podía dejar de reír. Si todo el lío que había en aquel lugar no eran _efectos secundarios, _ se comería el sombrero de MacGonagall.

Pansy temblaba violentamente, aquella chica tenía un genio de los mil demonios, dejó el cuchillo sobre la mesa rajada y se puso en pie de un salto. Las Greengrass y Buldstrode rápidamente la imitaron en una coreografía perfecta y salieron tras ella, que murmuraba que le iba a encontrar y a exigir respuestas. Que patético, se dijo Zabinni con disgusto¡Era una Slytherin por Merlín! ¿Dónde estaban su amor propio y su orgullo? Parkinson tenía poca clase, cada día lo demostraba más... Draco la había usado durante años y además nunca le había dado esperanzas de tener con él algo más que meros encuentros esporádicos cuando no había algo más interesante y todo Slytherin lo sabía, aún así se hacía la ofendida e iba a ir a exigir explicaciones... Estúpida, pensó, relacionado o no con una sangre sucia, Draco Malfoy seguía siendo el mismo cabrón insensible y cruel de siempre. Tal vez Granger había encontrado en él algo desconocido para el resto del mundo, incluso visto lo visto no dudaba de que él hubiera cambiado... Con ella. Sorprendentemente, contra todo pronóstico, Malfoy parecía haberse... ¿enamorado? ¡Salazar bendito... Hasta pensarlo sonaba terrible! Fuera como fuese por más que ahora al príncipe de Slytherin pudiera importarle otra persona ajena a él mismo lo bastante como para enfrentarse al jodido mundo, dudaba y mucho, que ese cambio se extendiera a nadie más, aún menos a Parkinson, por amiga que la considerara.

Parpadeó descartando a la morena de su mente y se fijó en Weasley que había conseguido saltar por encima de la mesa, tirando a Longbotton que se frotaba la cabeza algo atontando, para no variar, pensó con maldad. El pelirrojo salió corriendo al grito de _¡Lo voy a matar! _La comadrejita menor se golpeó la cara con la mano abierta sacudiendo su cabeza y Potter aprovecho para rugir un _¡Ron! _Esquivando a Seamus que agitaba el pergamino.

— ¡No va más!

— ¡No habrá timos! — Le decía Thomas a Goldstein a gritos de mesa a mesa — ¡Iremos a comprobarlo con nuestros propios ojos!

— ¡Si! — Brown se levantó de su mesa de Griffyndor seguida de Parvati, Padma se levanto de Ravenclaw y siguió a su hermana, así como MacMillan y Turpin. Poco a poco todos los que habían apostado empezaron a dispersarse, saliendo por distintos puntos a la búsqueda de los prófugos.

— ¿Qué hacemos?

Escuchó decir a Goyle

— ¿Deberíamos buscar a Draco? — añadió Crabbe

— Tendríamos que quitarle de encima a esa sangre sucia — Continuó Goyle

_No se podía ser más idiota. _A esas alturas hasta la Señora Norris debía haberse enterado de la noticia.

— Dudo mucho que os agradezca que se la quitéis de encima — Comentó como si nada — Me da que justo se ha ido a buscar un sitio donde poder ponerla exactamente ahí.

Ambos le miraron con idénticas expresiones aleladas. ¿Cómo les soportaba Draco?

— Vamos Goyle.

Se levantaron y salieron a buscar al rubio, Blaise no tenía claro para qué exactamente pero dejó de pensar en ello cuando Lunática Lovegood sacó de entre los pliegues de su túnica unas enormes y estrafalarias gafas colocándoselas con ceremonia.

— Vamos Ginny — le dijo a la pelirroja tomando su mano — los encontraremos antes que Ron.

Ni siquiera iba a perder el tiempo preguntándose para que exactamente iban a servir aquellas gafas.

Sacudió la cabeza, aquello era demencial. Si el Lord Tenebroso de verdad tuviera espías en Hogwards habría elegido aquel momento para atacar el castillo, ya que todos los habitantes del mismo parecían estar bajo un hechizo _confundus _general... Pero el espía en concreto estaba muy ocupado bajo las faldas de una _sangre sucia, _la mejor amiga de Potter para más inri, traicionando todo lo que el Lord promulgaba como valor absoluto. ¡Aquello era simplemente genial!

Se levantó cuando el Comedor quedó completamente vació y con una última mirada a MacGonagall que parecía estar tallada en piedra desde que todo aquello empezó, salió de la estancia acortando por donde pudo en dirección a las mazmorras, conocía a Draco lo suficiente para saber que era bastante probable que estuviera por allí

_FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

Draco apoyó la mano en el pequeño saliente de la pared y miró a Blaise arqueando una ceja. El moreno asintió y cuando Malfoy presionó, la pared se abrió dejando paso al interior de una poco iluminada sala.

— Nos esconderemos aquí mientras de calman. Cúbrenos — Le dijo a Zabinni por encima del hombro arrastrando a Hermione con él.

— ¡Ahhh el amor! Huid amantes — dijo llevándose una mano al pecho con teatralidad — corred lejos mientras yo enfrento la ira de los que no comprenden los sentimientos del corazón!.

Hermione se paró y le miró con la boca abierta y completamente alucinada.

— ahmmmm ¿Está bien? — le preguntó a Draco entre susurros — ¿Acaso le pasa algo en la cabeza? Parece... Bobo

Blaise la escuchó y sonrió malvado.

— Una cosa más Granger — dijo como si hubiera olvidado algo de vital importancia, asomándose — Los gemelos te mandan un mensaje importante. La poción Enlazados no tiene efectos secundarios, la imprenta tuvo un pequeño error y te dieron el folleto equivocado.

A juicio de Zabinni, las caras de pasmo de Hermione Granger y Draco Malfoy mientras la puerta se cerraba en sus narices, no tuvieron precio.


End file.
